


The Big Top

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Anal Sex, Autofellatio, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new strong man in town.<br/>Loki doesn't like this. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Top

**Author's Note:**

> When in doubt, write ridiculous AU porn.

"No!" Loki yelled, storming into the marquee that was serving as Sif's office. "You are not hiring him!"

She fixed him with a steady stare, no less intimidating in her boiler suit than in her ring master finery.

"It's a coup that we got him at all," she said, knowing exactly what - or rather, who - he was talking about. "He's very popular."

"But you know my history with him. You can't do this to me!"

"Can. Did. You're a professional, Loki, or so you keep telling me. Are you telling me you won't work with your ex? Because, you know, Amora has been angling for your job for a while. I could easily switch you and you could be the fortune teller for a while. You have the look for it."

It was a clear threat. He hated having to actually interact with the public, their leers and suggestions. No, he was far better at accepting their applause and adulation from safe inside the ring. Even if keeping that meant swallowing his pride.

"No. No, I will be fine. I'm a professional."

"Glad to hear it. Anything else? Or can I get back to sorting out the accounts now?"

Loki left in a huff. This was not fair! Nothing was fair. He'd been born into this life, bought and sold from circus to circus, no roots, no set address. And now...

"Loki?"

He almost shuddered.

Oh... That voice. It had been years, and he hated it, it shouldn't still feel like this, like warm butter rolling through him...

"Thor," he nodded. "We're working together again, it seems."

"Yes. Never thought I'd see the day. Still the same act?"

"No, I've changed it a lot since you last saw it. You should watch from the wings. I hear it's quite impressive."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry. But there is a lot of time before we start. Want to come train with me?"

"No, I stretch alone. And I have better things to do than watch you lift heavy objects."

He left immediately, glad to have gotten the last word. The way Thor was looking at him too, with such unbridled lust. As if he would flutter and fawn and fall back into his lap after barely more than a hello. Such arrogance.

He was antsy for the rest of the day, annoyed at how easily Thor had got under his skin. The worst thing was that seeing him again, still as handsome and as golden as ever, Loki was almost tempted to jump him then and there. But it wasn't that easy. Thor would want more than just casual sex. He always did.

And that would not do. Not at all.

\--

The big tent was full of hushed anticipation as he stood beneath the white glare of the spotlight, twisting his body effortlessly into eye-watering shapes, legs bent around his head, arms almost dislocated at their fullest extent, Sif casually twirling a firestick nearby for his finale.

He had a lit candle fixed to one hand, balancing upon the other, his back completely straight with one leg pointing directly upwards. It hurt and it was difficult, but he lived for the gasps and cheers when he managed to hold it, the sharp intake of breath when he flipped his whole body over, the rapturous applause when he blew out the candle at the very second the spotlight was switched off.

He left, hearing the beginning of cheers for the acrobats, and waited for his turn in the curtain call. Really, he wasn't very popular. Not really. Not in comparison to some of the other performers. But he did well enough and wasn't pricey to feed, so Sif kept him around to bulk things out.

Hidden in the shadows and sat on an empty prop box, he watched Thor's act, lifting entire carts and people from the audience, inviting two pretty ladies into the ring and letting them cling to his biceps, laughing as he lifted them off their feet and they almost swooned.

How typical. A cheap trick. Thor had clearly oiled himself, and shaved his chest, his muscles shining in the bright lights, the tight black trousers he favoured leaving nothing to the imagination. Oh, yes, Loki could see the young women in the audience nudging one another and giggling. What fools they were. He knew what Thor found attractive and it wasn't them.

He tried to stay still enough not to be noticed, but after his turn Thor snuck up on him, sitting down on the same box while the tight rope walker strutted her stuff.

"I enjoyed your performance very much," Thor said in a low voice that made Loki's bones feel like liquid. "It's changed a lot since the last time I had the pleasure."

Loki didn't look round to reply.

"Yours hasn't."

"Hmm. No, but I never had quite your level of artistry. Or...flexibility."

The slight suggestive tone in his voice set Loki's teeth on edge. He remembered Thor's fondness for his flexibility very well. He had spent a fair few nights in odd shapes having his idea of the world rearranged by Thor's strength.

"Look at you, Loki. So tense. Someone's not been treating you right."

"We broke up, Thor. There was a good reason for it."

"Was there now?"

Well, when he tried to think about it, maybe the reason wasn't quite so willing to spring to mind. He remembered arguing. Long arguments about money and billing mainly. And then Thor had been offered something better, but Loki refused to leave what he had just to follow his boyfriend, so they'd argued some more and gone their separate ways and then Loki's employers had gone bankrupt... And he'd ended up being a street performer far longer than he'd ever wanted to be, living from day to day before Sif had tracked him down and said she was putting her own show together and would be glad to have him on board.

"I'm not suggesting we get back together," Thor murmured. "I'm just thinking that it's been a while since I last had someone who could keep up. And I'm willing to believe that it's been a while since you had someone who could give you what you need. One night for old time's sake? See if the spark's still there?"

Loki bit his lip. It had been a long time since he'd had anyone. He was fine alone, he was, but then again the sex had definitely been in the top three good things about being with Thor. It might be fun, if he played it right. Maybe he could wrap Thor around his little finger again, where he was meant to be.

"Carry me round the bows," he said. "And maybe."

Thor hoisted him effortlessly onto his shoulder without thinking about it, ignoring his disgruntled yelp.

"Like a parrot," he said, stroking Loki's lycra-clad thigh.

"I wouldn't say things like that. Not if you want your timbers shivered after this."

"Ooh. Sounds like you're coming round."

It was different, seeing the ring from this angle. He towered over everyone from his perch, offering smirks to all the young women in the audience. Fancy a bit of rough from the circus? Too late. I saw him first.

"Hey, Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go to the autograph tent. We'll go to my caravan as soon as this is done."

"Right. And what will happen there?"

"Well, I don't have a precise plan, but mostly you filling me up and fucking me senseless I expect."

Thor's grip on him tightened just a little.

"Don't say things like that to me when I'm wearing these trousers."

"Why not? You think I don't know what happens if I antagonise you just a little?"

"What happens?"

"You fuck me nice and hard."

"You are so in for it," Thor hissed, making a beeline for the tent flap, ignoring Sif's yells for them to stay for notes.

Before he knew it, Loki's back was hitting his mattress and Thor was on him, half growling as he kissed and sucked marks on Loki's neck, tearing at the zip to free him from his tight costume.

"Don't rip it! I need this."

"Not right now you don't."

"What do I need right now, Thor?"

"Oil. Or something. Anything."

Fortunately, he did have some. He'd swiped it from one of the vainer jugglers, one who'd teased him once too often about being so slender. And now Thor was liberally coating his fingers in it and running them along his cleft. This was a much better use than wasting it on appearances.

"Come on, stick them in me," Loki whined, feeling his muscles twitching under Thor's attentions.

"You want something inside you?"

"And you want to put something inside me. Gosh, it seems our desires are mutually achievable, how wonderful, get those fucking fingers in me now."

Thor chuckled as he pushed his index finger in all the way, making Loki cry out, rubbing inside vigorously, seeking out that magic little bundle of nerves through muscle memory.

"Better?"

"More. More, I want another one."

"Always wanting, Loki."

But he did as requested anyway, two digits stretching and twisting, opening Loki up for something bigger.

"You're so pretty like this," Thor murmured. "All that bravado and sharpness all day long, but here you are, purring away. Little sex kitten, aren't you? Little minx."

Familiar words. In truth, there wasn't much of a difference between them in terms of height, but Thor was so much broader that he easily dwarfed Loki's frame, a fact that seemed to delight him.

"Careful, Thor. I might get the claws out if you don't get in me soon."

"Mmm. You think you're ready?"

"You're not as big as you think you are."

This was a lie, but really Loki liked the feeling of being stretched, liked that sense that he would break, only to feel as his muscles adapted and coped.

"Fine," Thor growled, grabbing Loki's legs and throwing them over his shoulders, leaning right down to kiss him even as he winced slightly at being folded in half.

Still, he could feel the insistent press of Thor's cock at his entrance and took a deep breath, bearing down desperately as Thor tried to force his way inside.

"No, too tight."

"Push harder. Come on, strong man. Shove it into me. Push... Ah!"

"Oh, _fuck_..."

They were both panting with exertion by the time Thor was fully seated, enormous hands running up and down Loki's thighs in a gesture that was simultaneously comforting and a little possessive.

"Tell me when I can move, kitten. Tell me when you're ready for a nice pounding."

"Hold on."

To his credit, Thor did. He waited very patiently for Loki to adjust and give the nod before shoving forwards, rolling Loki until he truly was contorted, his spine curved right around, his own cock bobbing in front of him.

And the reason it was bobbing...

"Oh, fuck, Thor! Ah, yes, just like that..."

Thor let out a pleased rumble, somehow managing to speed up, put in yet more effort and force.

Although his arms made him money, Loki liked Thor's legs the best. Those powerful thighs and calves that let him piston his hips, his ridiculous cock seeming to go deeper with every thrust, Loki's mouth hanging open in constant sound, spluttering a little when his cock leaked just too much and dripped and...

"Oh, fuck, that's a beautiful sight," Thor growled. "You're close enough to suck it. Will you do that for me, kitten? Suck your own cock, go on."

Loki hadn't done this for a while, he had to admit, but he had been a teenage contortionist once. It wasn't like he had never tried it.

He took the head between his lips, eyes flickering shut at the feeling of engulfing himself, Thor pressing down just a little above him.

"More. Take more of it."

There was no way he could take it all, not even with his skills, be he did his best, whimpering slightly when Thor resumed his hard thrusts.

"Gonna make you scream, gagged with your own cock. Fuck, you're gorgeous like this. One in your mouth, one in your ass. God, I've missed you."

Missed his body more like, but Loki couldn't exactly fault him for that. After all, he'd missed being filled up and pounded like this, trying to move his tongue the way he liked best as his whole body shook, sparks of pleasure rolling through him every time Thor went deep, overwhelming his senses...

"Fucking hell, Loki. How do you do this to me? Practically come just looking at you."

It had been too long, far too long. Already he was feeling what promised to be a pleasant ache throughout his body.

"Can't wait to see you swallow. Filled at both ends. So gorgeous."

Loki moaned helplessly, the debauched image making him twitch and clench, Thor groaning in response.

"God, your body... Does stuff to me like nothing else. Fuck, I can't hold on. Come on, Loki. Come for me. Come down your own throat, I want to see it."

And then his hand was at the base of Loki's cock, stroking hard and fast, practically forcing his climax out. The taste of his own seed took him by surprise and Loki's whole body jerked as he swallowed desperately. He could feel Thor's thrusts stuttering in response to the clenching of his muscles, watching as he threw his head back with a cry as he came, pulsing deep inside, the hot flood of come so familiar and yet so surprising.

He very gently pulled out and eased Loki into a more natural position, massaging the worst twinges from his muscles before leaning in for afterglow kisses. Highly enjoyable kisses, he had to admit. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"So. Still cross that I'm here?"

"I expect I'll get used to having you around. Someone's got to build up your stamina again."

"Oh, really? Be careful what you wish for."

\--

They were meant to be helping to dismantle the big tent, but as far as Sif could see, a lot more flirting was happening than tying off of ropes.

Loki was happily sitting on Thor's shoulder, holding on tightly and wearing a scarf that it was frankly too warm to have chosen for fashion reasons. No doubt there were a few red bruises beneath it from over-enthusiasm.

She sighed, watching as Thor's hands kept trying to wander up Loki's thighs and kept being playfully slapped away, a few moments away from scolding them. Maybe it had been a mistake hiring Thor what with their volatile tendencies.

But seeing the way Loki smiled when he thought no-one could see? Maybe this was the best thing she could have done for either of them.

Just not the best thing for efficiency.


End file.
